This invention relates to electromagnets for handling a number of different objects in automatic assembly operations.
The automatic assembly of small motors and other products by a robotic machine involves grasping, transporting, and placing parts for assembly. Mechanical tools functioning like human hands are requred for these tasks. To conserve time and reduce costs, it is desirable to use a single tool to perform as many part handling tasks as possible. Such a multiple purpose tool also saves energy by decreasing total assembly machine operating time per unit assembled, and conserves floor space by eliminating storage space that would be required for additional tools that are eliminated.